Face Down
by LoveableOaf
Summary: Kagome seems to be happy with her boyfriend, Kouga.  However, when a new chef starts working in the same restaurant, things start to get a little bit different.
1. Chapter One

HI!! This is my first story, so be nice!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi-san does.

Without further adieu...on with the show!

"Face down in the dirt  
she said, 'This doesn't hurt,'  
she said, 'I've finally had enough.'"

"HIGURASHI! Get back to work!" a short, squat man with hardly any hair pointed a grubby finger at the young woman who had previously been singing softly to herself. The young girl sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Yakamoto," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome Higurashi stood up to her full height from where she had been leaning against the wall. Her mood, which had started to lift during the time she was singing and off in her own world, had dropped back to its dismal state. She brushed her black bangs out of her eyes and looked around the restaurant. It wasn't a busy night, so she got behind the bar and started wiping it down. The bartender, managers, and head floor staff had all left, leaving only a few waiters and waitresses and the owner, Mr. Yakamoto.

Kagome let her mind wander two years into the past, when she was eighteen years old and still in high school.

Kagome had been ill her freshman and sophomore years, but had managed to pull through passing. Her final two years were relatively normal, with the usual parties, proms, dances, and friends. The only dance she did not go to, however, was the annual senior father/daughter dance. It was a night specifically reserved for soon-to-be graduating girls and their daughters, complete with dinner. Tears filled Kagome's eyes at the memory, but she stubbornly kept them from falling.

Kagome's father had formerly owned a fairly large company called Higurashi Enterprises. After his mysterious death when Kagome was nine years old, he left quite a large inheritance to Kagome, her mother, and her brother Souta, who was only a baby. Mrs. Higurashi split the money between her two children and placed in trust funds, so that neither child would have to worry about money for the rest of their lives.

After the death of Mr. Higurashi, his company was purchased by his business rival and enemy since high school, Naraku Sonkoto. Naraku was an incredibly wealthy and powerful man, and he had major influence on local politicians and law enforcement officials. Mr. Higurashi was in equally powerful and influential man, but the investigation surrounding his death was never completed, and although authorities suspected Naraku's involvement, it was never fully proven.

Now, eleven years later, Naraku was considered the most powerful man throughout Japan. His daughter and only child, Kikyo, was the same age as Kagome and was being groomed to take her father's place at the head of the company. The Sonkotos were constantly trying to make life hell for the Higurashis, but had never actually succeeded. The Higurashis had something the Sonkotos did not, which was the respect of the public. They earned their living respectably by owning a shrine in Tokyo, and donated to many charities and causes. The Sonkotos used trickery and deceit to earn their money, and lived extremely well in their huge mansion in south Tokyo.

As Kagome brushed a stray hair from her uniform, she thought about how much she had changed. She had graduated third in her class in high school, and had been offered scholarships at many colleges, both in Japan and abroad. She had chosen, however, to attend a local community college, to remain close to home and help her mother and grandfather with the duties that running a shrine required. Eventually, she became the woman she was now; a college dropout who worked long hours to support her boyfriend of two years, Kouga Shard.

Kagome and Kouga had met at a graduation party hosted by a mutual friend. They hit it off immediately, and began dating soon after. Kouga was an incredibly handsome man of twenty-three (making him twenty-one when they met), with thick black hair that he always wore in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, and a brilliant smile that only braces could produce, and could melt any girl's heart.

Kagome smiled at the memory of the night the met, laughing and teasing the drunk teenagers around them. She continued to daydream as she wiped down same area she was standing at, not noticing that she had already cleaned the entire bar and was now standing at the very end.

"Oi! Waitress!" an obnoxious customer shouted from the table ten feet away. Kagome turned around with a sigh, and looked at the man sitting at the table, looking impatient. She immediately noticed that he was very good looking, with long silver hair and brilliant amber eyes, and shoulders that only came from hard labor. Thinking that it was just her luck he had to walk in so close to closing, she plastered a fake smile on her face and walked over to him.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you this evening?" Kagome asked with a sweet and sinister smile still in place.

"About time, woman. I've been waiting nearly ten minutes. You oughta get your ears checked. Get me the chicken linguine with the alfredo sauce _on the side_, please," he snapped, putting emphasis on those words. "I'm sick of coming here and eating soggy noodles drowning in sauce. Bring me a beer, too, while you're at it."

Kagome, who had immediately wiped the smile off her face when he began speaking, didn't bother being polite as she snatched the menu away from the silver-haired man and marched away, intending on taking as long as possible to bring his food.

Two hours, three beers, and one hushed argument later, the man who introduced himself as Inuyasha Taishi left the restaurant, leaving a very peeved Kagome to pick up his check and clock out. She walked up to the table and had to recount the money; he had left a $20 tip! Shocked but rather pleased, Kagome left some for the busser and turned in her numbers for the night.

Finally free from work, Kagome walked out of the restaurant and into the night. It was warm and breezy, so Kagome hadn't bothered bringing a jacket. She walked briskly towards the apartment she shared with Kouga, which was only a few blocks away. With a smile on her face, she let her mind wander to her boyfriend.

She had fallen in love with him a year ago, when he had surprised her with a trip to the beach. They had a great time laughing and splashing each other, and when the sun set, they walked hand in hand down the beach, letting the tide splash at their ankles. It was there Kouga had confessed that he had fallen in love with her, and kissed her more passionately than he had in their year together. Since then, however, things had started going downhill for Kouga. He had lost all of his money gambling, and had to work hard at a construction site for little pay, for he had a debt to settle with one of the owners of the company. Kouga would come home exhausted every day, and barely had the energy to eat and shower. Kagome dropped out of school so that she could support him, and could be home to rub his sore muscles and make sure he had plenty to eat.

Reaching the apartment building, Kagome unlocked the door and walked in to find the living room in complete shambles. Bottles, glasses, plates, and various wrappers and papers littered the floor, coffee table, and entertainment center, and stains were splattered on the walls and photos of Kagome's and Kouga's families that hung there. Walking into the kitchen, she found a similar mess, except there was half-cooked food in addition to the trash. As she moved into the bedroom, she was thankful that it was the same way she had left it earlier that afternoon, which was messy but manageable. She walked into the bathroom and found it in the same state as the bedroom, with the exception of a large crack down the middle of the mirror. As Kagome prepared for bed, she realized with a jolt that Kouga wasn't there. Too pissed off to care, she climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up, bitch."

Kagome groaned in her sleep and rolled over, trying to get away from the source of the noise.

"Don't you ignore me!" the voice said again, and Kagome felt a sharp pain in her head as she was yanked up by her hair. She turned around and stared into the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Morning, K-Kouga," Kagome said with a yawn.

"Why didn't you pick this mess up?" he asked with a menacing look in his eyes. Kagome could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew immediately that he was drunk and had passed out somewhere the night before.

"I was too tired when I got home. I was going to do it when I got up, which, I may add," she looked at the alarm clock, which told her that it was four in the morning, before continuing, "wasn't supposed to be for at least another three hours." She glared at her boyfriend, and he released her hair, causing her to drop unexpectedly on the bed. She stood up and faced Kouga, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, because he reached back and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand.

The blow hurt, albeit more since it was unexpected, and Kagome fell to the floor holding her cheek. Kouga stepped on her right hand, which was stretched away from her body. He walked out of the room and Kagome could hear the door slam and the sound of his Toyota truck start up and drive away. She pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom. Looking in a section of the mirror without a crack, Kagome could see the faint outline of a bruise on her cheekbone, and was sure that it would be purple by the end of the day. She set to cleaning the bathroom and bedroom first, and then changed out of her pajamas. She walked back into the now clean bathroom and put on her makeup, and searched for her hairbrush. When she didn't find it, she settled for putting her long black hair in a messy bun and took the mirror off the wall. She grabbed her car keys and set out for the nearest Target (it's my favorite store, so shut up), driving quickly in her blue Honda. She pulled into the parking lot, took the keys out of the ignition, and marched into the store with every intention to buy a new mirror and a pair of work shoes, and then hurry home to finish cleaning before Kouga returned to the apartment.

As Kagome pushed her cart towards the aisle of bathroom accessories, she caught a glimpse of silver rounding a corner. She assumed it was just a trick of the light and kept going. She was off in her own world, however, and didn't notice the man in front of her, pushing a cart containing beer, ground beef, ribs, ketchup, and a package of underwear. They collided, and Kagome quickly grabbed onto her cart to keep from falling, however, the young man wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you….you!" Kagome had been about to help up the man on the ground, but froze as she recognized who it was she was actually helping.

"I'm fine, get off, I don't need help," Inuyasha said with a smirk, noticing that she was still bent over, which gave him a decent view of her cleavage. He stood up and wiped the smile off his face at the look in her eyes.

"Like I wanted to help you, anyway," she replied, standing straight and rolling her eyes. She turned with her cart and started to walk away.

"Wait, wench!"

"What, asshole?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You already said you were fine, so there was no need for me to ask," Kagome said with fire in her eyes. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be long gone.

"What's with the mirror?" Inuyasha asked, finally noticing Kagome's death glare and quickly changing the subject.

"I need a new one, now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do." Kagome turned on her heel and marched away, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha standing there. He grabbed his cart and took off after. He noticed a faint bruise on her cheek and intended to ask her about it. Something about that woman made him care about her wellbeing, though he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Hey! Woman!" Inuyasha yelled, finally spotting Kagome in the shoe aisle, taking a pair of size eight black shoes off of the shelf. She turned and looked at him disdainfully.

"I have a name, you know," she said quietly before resuming her shopping.

"You never told me your name, you just walked away in a huff when I told you mine," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Now will you please leave me alone?" Kagome said. She was growing weary and could feel tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. She just needed a new pair of work shoes…

"What happened to your face?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing. And why do you care?" she asked, growing angry at him for intruding, and at herself for not covering the bruise up better.

"Fine. Forgive me for asking," Inuyasha said with a huff, and turned and walked away without another word.

Inuyasha stalked away with his groceries, thinking about anything else he might need. Food, beer, Windex, underwear…yup, he had it all. His mind wandered to the young woman he left fuming in the bathroom aisle. There was something about her he just couldn't explain; something that made him want to turn around and make sure that whoever it was that hurt her would never hurt her again. She really was a beautiful girl, though she didn't seem to know it. She had no ring on her finger, so she wasn't engaged or married, and she seemed to be sure enough of herself to let everyone know that she was with someone. Could that be who made that bruise? Or somebody else?

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and went to check out.

Kagome placed her items on the self-checkout counter and followed the instructions on the screen. She pulled out the cash needed from her purse, and upon looking up, she realized to her dismay that Inuyasha was at the next counter over.

'Stupid Inuyasha,' she thought grumpily to herself. They had met the night before, and even then they hadn't had much of a conversation. It was more of an argument, because apparently Inuyasha's food hadn't been cooked the way he wanted to, and he said nothing when Kagome furiously asked him why he didn't just cook it himself. He had grumbled something about doing just that, then changed the subject and asked her name. They went through some small talk, and Kagome once again got yelled at by her boss and walked away.

Apart from being very good looking, Inuyasha also seemed to be single. He had no ring on his finger, and he had eaten dinner alone, without ordering for another person or waiting for someone to show up. He also had basic groceries in his cart, which showed that he wasn't shopping for anyone other than himself. But that didn't matter. Kagome was with Kouga, who apart from having a temper was a great boyfriend whom she loved.

Kagome collected her bags and walked out to her car. She noticed Inuyasha carelessly throwing his bags into the passenger seat of his black F-150 and driving away. She put her own backs in the backseat of her dark blue Honda and drove off towards home.

When she returned, she found that Kouga, thankfully, hadn't returned. She deposited her bags in the clean bedroom and started scrubbing the kitchen. Four hours and another trip to the store later to buy more cleaning supplies, Kagome collapsed on the freshly vacuumed couch and sighed. The apartment, despite being relatively small, had taken forever to clean and Kagome planned on giving Kouga a piece of her mind as soon as he got home from wherever he was. Forgetting her plan of waiting up for him, Kagome closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.

The sound of a door closing and someone laughing woke Kagome from her nap. She looked at the clock, 2:30. She had to be at work in an hour and a half.

'Kouga should be home by now..' she thought bitterly to herself. She walked to the kitchen and put a frozen pizza in the oven, not bothering to make something for her boyfriend. She sat down at the kitchen table and hadn't even been sitting there for a minute when she heard a loud moan and an unfamiliar voice scream Kouga's name. She jumped out her chair as though she had been burned and bolted down the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could, throwing open the door and sending Kouga and a voluptuous redhead flying, hastily covering themselves with the bed sheets.

"Oh, it's you," Kouga said, sounding annoyed that his girlfriend had interrupted his fun.

"Yeah, it's me!" Kagome said angrily. She glared at the redhead, who in her haste had fallen on the floor beside the bed. She shrank under the sheet she was holding to cover herself up, and was shocked when Kagome just sighed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagome turned on the water and stepped into the shower, closing the frosted glass door behind her. The hot shower felt good against her skin, and the steam that was quickly filling the room relaxed her somewhat. She squirted a dollop of shampoo into her hair and ran her fingers through the dark tresses, sighing in contentment. She finished her shower and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy green towel from the rack. She opened the door to find that Kouga and the redhead had continued where they had left off, not even caring that she had just walked in on them for a second time. Kagome sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, grabbed her work clothes, and changed in the spare bathroom.

It was only 3:30 when Kagome arrived at work, but she was so aggravated that she couldn't bear to stay in that apartment any longer. This hadn't been the first time Kouga cheated on her, and she knew it certainly wouldn't be the last. Kagome wanted to wait until she was married to have sex, a view Kouga obviously did not share. It had been the subject of many arguments in their two years together, and in the end Kouga always lost. They had done almost everything except have sex, which satisfied Kouga for a while. Eventually, though, he found girls that would have sex with him and wouldn't ask for commitment, which is exactly what he wanted. Kagome had tried breaking up with him before, but he had always threatened to kill himself if she did. He explained that he was out of his mind in love with her, and those other girls meant nothing to him, saying that he only used them because Kagome wouldn't sleep with him. It made sense for a while, but after the fourth time she walked in on Kouga sleeping with the same girl, she realized it was more than just a one night stand. She was in love, though, and having Kouga in her life gave her security, and she didn't want to lose that. So she stayed with him, and allowed him to have the other girl, the redhead, whom she thought he had once called Ayame.

Kagome clocked in and went to find out what station she was in, when she heard a familiar voice call out from the kitchen.

"I just got here, and already you're not listening to me!! I told you, small, even pieces, and use a knife, not that hideous chopping thing. If you're gonna do it, do it right!" a male voice yelled at one of the new cooks, who looked terrified and picked up a knife to chop up a large onion. Kagome thought she saw a flash of silver hair, but figured she was mistaken until Mr. Yakamoto stood in front of her. He was as wide as he was tall, and prevented her from going any further.

"Hello, sir," Kagome said, wondering what this could be about.

"We've got a new head chef, Higurashi, so try to contain yourself when you're screaming at him," Mr. Yakamoto said. Kagome had a habit of yelling at the cooks when something was wrong with her order, and the thought put a smirk on her face.

"Who is he? I'd like to meet him," Kagome said. Mr. Yakamoto turned to the kitchen.

"Taishi! Out here, now!" he yelled, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat or two. Did he just say Taishi? Her fears confirmed, Inuyasha came walking out of the kitchen, dressed in a chef's attire and brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes.

"What!? That's him?" Kagome said shrilly.

"Well, you did tell me that if I was going to complain about the food, I might as well make it myself," Inuyasha said with a grin. "Looks like we'll be working together."

"I didn't mean for you to take me literally, stupid?" Kagome yelled and angrily stomped off.

This was NOT going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Just a Couple of Author Notes: **I'm back! I'm only going to be able to update during the week, because my mom works during the day and she doesn't approve of the whole fanfiction scene. But fear not! I will spend my weekends working, anyway! I have outlines written out in my lovely purple notebook that go all the way up to chapter ten. They include main events that I plan on having for those chapters, so all I need to do is add details and whatnot. I will probably update less once I start working next week, because I'm working two jobs, because this girl needs a car…so I'm working one job during the day all week, and then weekend nights I work my second job. Luckily for you guys I carry my notebook everywhere, ready for inspiration.

Also! Speaking of inspiration, I must give credit where credit is due. I can't stand when authors don't give others credit, so it would be hypocritical if I didn't do it myself. The inspiration for this story comes from my favorite fanfiction, To Vanish Completely is to Disappear Forever by silentmiko242. I strongly recommend it for any readers, because it's fantastic. I've read it about five times. However, **my work is my own.** I don't take main events or pieces of her storyline, and anything major that coincides with her story is pure coincidence. You won't find this often, however, since I know that story very well. Moving on!

This is an alternate universe story, so there's no magical well, demons, mikos, or Shikon Jewel. And no puppy ears for Inu-chan :

Without further adieu….

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Kagome and Inuyasha had first met, and the two had become a lot closer in the course of those few weeks. They laughed and joked at work, which become more enjoyable for Kagome by the day, and they spent hours talking on the phone or walking through the city of Tokyo. Kagome had not, however, mentioned her boyfriend's temper, thinking that the rather heavy subject would scare her new friend away, and friends were few and far between for Kagome these days.

Inuyasha had come from an average, middle-class family and was raised in the suburbs of Tokyo. He attended public schools and had a relatively normal life, with the exception of his mother dying when he was seventeen. The two were close, and Inuyasha still grieved from time to time, but he had moved on and was enjoying his life. He had attended Tokyo University for two years, majoring in culinary arts, achieving a bachelor's degree. Through years of experience and exceptional natural talent, Inuyasha had become a professional chef at the young age of twenty-four. He lived in a downtown Tokyo condo with his brother, Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, Rin. Sesshoumaru was three years older than Inuyasha, and worked for Naraku Sonkoto, much to Kagome's dismay, though he was not as cruel or heartless as his boss. Rin was a year younger than Inuyasha and graduated from the same high school as Kagome. She was also a waitress at another restaurant in the heart of the city.

Inuyasha had taken to taking Kagome back and forth to work each day, insisting that she shouldn't walk alone at night. After many arguments on the subject, she finally gave in and allowed him to give her rides. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable with somebody, not even Kouga. She felt at ease around Inuyasha, and although she would never admit it to anyone, she couldn't help but picture them together.

The sound of Inuyasha honking the horn of his truck snapped her out of her reverie, and she grabbed her coat and purse, locked the door behind her, and left. Kouga was nowhere to be found, though Kagome knew he was probably at Ayame's, even though he denied it. She sighed as she was getting in the car, and Inuyasha noticed the unshed tears behind her chocolate brown eyes.

"You okay?" he asked patiently, and already knowing the answer. Kagome was never one to complain or talk about her problems much, usually keeping to herself.

"I'm fine," she said, feeling as though she were a broken record. She didn't seem to be saying much of anything else. Nothing more was said during the short drive to the restaurant.

As the night progressed, things seemed to go downhill. Kagome and Inuyasha had bickered over a customer's food, she hadn't made much in tips, and three guys had tried to feel her up when she walked to their table. In a fury, she clocked out early and walked into the coat room to grab her things. She had her back to the door and was searching for her purse when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She tensed up at first, but recognized the lock of silver hair that fell over her shoulder. She turned around and looked into the stunningly amber eyes of Inuyasha.

"You should be working," she said defiantly. It wasn't his problem she was having a bad night, and could feel her patience growing thin.

"So should you, and I told you I would have taken care of those guys if you had asked me to," Inuyasha said with a sigh, knowing they would end up fighting.

"I don't need you around all the time, Inuyasha. I can take care of myself."

"Keh, hell of a way to show it, letting those guys touch you like that!" Inuyasha's voice began to rise.

"You're not my boyfriend, Inuyasha! It's none of your business who touches me and who doesn't!" Kagome was yelling by now, not caring that they were attracting an audience.

"I never even see this boyfriend of yours! Where the hell is he all the time?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since when does it matter?"

"My, my, Inuyasha, the center of attention as always," came an unfamiliar voice. The two turned and Kagome saw a rather handsome man in his twenties walk in, a woman with long brown hair right behind him.

"Keh. Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha said huffily, but secretly pleased that he got the last word of the conversation.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, Miroku, this is my friend Kagome, we work together. Kagome, this is Miroku, we went to school together." Inuyasha said, jabbing his thumb at the man. Miroku had short black hair, but in the back he had a small ponytail. He had friendly blue eyes and a great smile, and Kagome liked him immediately.

"Forgetting someone?" said the woman behind Miroku.

"Oh, hi, Sango, I didn't see you there. Kagome, this is Sango, she's good friends with Miroku. Sango, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Kagome, reaching out to shake each of their hands. Miroku immediately pulled Kagome in for a hug, and she hugged back, extremely flattered until she felt a hand rubbing her butt. Her eyebrow twitched and a split second later her hand collided with Miroku's cheek.

"Yeah, he does that. Don't ever hug him," said Sango, sending a glare towards the man currently lying on the floor with a perverted smile on his face. Kagome examined Sango for a second, and noticed that she was athletic. Her muscles were defined, but not overly so, giving her a lean, trimmed look. She wore a knee-length black skirt that showed off her long legs, and a dark pink halter top that hugged her curves, but left a little to the imagination. Her long brown hair was shiny and full, and brushed in waves past her defined shoulders. Sango smiled, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. She wore very little makeup, but she didn't need to anyway. Kagome was jealous of her natural beauty.

"It was very nice to meet the two of you, but I really must be going," Kagome said in a rush, suddenly feeling like the odd girl out. She was the only one that wasn't part of this group of high school friends, and felt like a third…uh...fourth wheel. She grabbed her things and walked out of the restaurant. A minute later, she heard Inuyasha's truck rev towards her. He pulled up alongside her and rolled down his window, but she was determined not to look at him.

"Get in, wench," Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"You expect me to come with you treating me like that?" Kagome yelled, picking up the pace and almost tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. She could see her building now, and if she ignored Inuyasha another minute, he'd give up.

"If you think I'll just give up if you ignore me for long enough, think again," he said, as though reading her mind.

"My building's right there! Lay off! Leave me alone, I don't need your help!"

"Fine, bitch, see if I care." he said angrily, accelerating and driving away into the night.

Suddenly feeling very alone, Kagome walked up to her building and entered. She walked up the flight and a half of stairs, entered her apartment, and found Kouga snoozing on the couch, snoring loudly and television blaring. She turned off the TV and walked into the bedroom, depositing her purse and coat on a chair in the hallway. No sooner had she changed into her pajamas when she heard Kouga stomp in, apparently angry about something.

"Hi, Kouga," she said, exhausted. She was not in the mood to deal with his shit.

"Bitch, where were you?" he yelled angrily, clenching his fists.

"At work, you see, I have a job," she said.

"Don't you talk back to me!" he yelled suddenly, slamming Kagome across the face. She could feel the blood pouring from her nose and checked it, and found with relief that it wasn't broken. Kouga shoved her into the wall and hit her again, causing her to fall to the floor. She inhaled sharply as he kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her temporarily. He grabbed her up by her hair, looking her in the face. She wanted to cry, oh how she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. He had told her long ago that crying was for weaklings, and she was anything but weak. She stubbornly kept the tears from falling, but her eyes shone nonetheless. He let out a grunt of disgust and dropped her to the floor, causing her to land on her knee awkwardly and Kagome let out a whimper of pain.

Hearing her, Kouga turned around and yanked her up by the forearm. She refused to look at him, knowing that she was weak for crying, and she had to stifle a sob as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his dangerous blue eyes.

"Fucking weakling. Only the weak show their emotions. You're nothing more than a bitch who continues to disobey me. I thought I had told you to not let that Inu-trasha be anywhere near you! Didn't I tell you!?" he yelled, his voice growing louder with every word, a new hit somewhere on her body with every sentence. Part of her wanted to scream in agony, but Kagome would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had control over her.

"Weak. Stupid. Bitch." he muttered, perfectly audible. He took the blankets and pillows off of the bed, leaving Kagome only the mattress to sleep on. Not even bothering to clean herself up, Kagome climbed into bed and surrendered her pain-ridden body to sleep.

"How are you, Kagome?" Jiro Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, asked.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Mom said you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome had usually gotten along well with her grandfather, but got annoyed rather quickly when he went on about arranged marriages and traditions. As the head of the family, he would pick a husband for Kagome, but after many arguments, she refused. They were not in feudal times anymore, and she would not have someone else tell her who she was going to marry.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss your future husband, if you don't mind." Kagome sighed in frustration but allowed her grandfather to continue. "As you know, it is my duty to pick a suitable husband for you, and I shall be making that decision very soon."

"Okay, Gramps. Is that all you needed?" she asked with fake politeness.

"Yes, but I would like you to call a bit more often than you do." Kagome sighed again.

"I'm sorry, but I do get busy, working and all. But I have to go; I have some phone calls to make."

"Okay, Kagome. Good-bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to the next number written on the whiteboard hanging in her kitchen. She had been taking messages all week, and since it was finally Saturday, she had a lot of calls to return. She dialed the next number on the list.

"Thank you for calling Tokyo University, this is Carla, how may I help you?" an unusually high-pitched voice came from the other line.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I was wondering how I could get in touch with your admissions director? I would like to return to your university and take some classes."

* * *

I know, it's shorter than last time, but I was in a hurry, sorry!

Review, review, review!

Lots of fabulous love!


	3. Please forgive me!

I am so sorry!! I know it's been almost three weeks since my last update, and during my last post I promised at least two or three chapters. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to keep this promise. I've been really busy with preparations for my sister's wedding, which is a month from today, and I recently got grounded. I actually intended on typing up chapters three and four, but I can't find my jump drive at the moment, which has all of my work on it. Once I find it, I'll update at once, I promise. Please, just bear with me!!

Thank you so much!!!

LoveableOaf


	4. Chapter Three

**Just A Couple Author's Notes: **I FOUND MY JUMP DRIVE! Rejoice! Let us all take a moment to celebrate. Moving on.

Since I posted an author's note saying nothing but how sorry I am, I won't go into it again. I'm sure you're all sick of my rambling. On with the story!

I just want to say that I finished reading the seventh Harry Potter book, and I was depressed and elated at the same time when I was done, because I was so pleased with the story, but I realized that it's the last time I'll sit and devour a Harry Potter book for the first time.

**Can't Forget the Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Not even a lock of that pretty silver hair  I don't own the song "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, either. I know I've quoted it before, and it was the inspiration for this story. Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier. How could I write two chapters without disclaimers!?

_Without further adieu…_

Kagome walked into the surprisingly quiet restaurant with exhaustion evident on her face. It had been a long and busy week, complete with another argument with both Inuyasha and Kouga, and having her ass chewed out by her boss twice. She was more run-down than usual, and was confused as to why the normally bustling restaurant was dark and quiet. She hung up her coat in the coatroom and walked into the back office where Mr. Yakamoto usually sat, taking inventory.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone shouted, the lights coming on and confetti flying everywhere. Kagome's coworkers stood around the room with grins on their faces. She scanned the crowd and found the beaming face of Inuyasha, and gave him a look that clearly inquired as to the occasion.

"Um, what's the occasion?" Kagome voiced her thoughts aloud. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Kagome, it's your twenty-first birthday," Inuyasha said, moving to stand next to her. He led her over to a large table in the back of the room, laden with cake, chips, and various snacks and drinks. She didn't miss the rather large bottle of vodka and about two dozen shot glasses not-so-cleverly hidden behind a bunch of balloons. Remembering the date, Kagome realized her mistake and grinned widely at everybody.

"Thanks, you guys. I was in need of a pick-me-up," she said.

Inuyasha passed out the shot glasses to everybody, and then filled them all with the vodka. Mr. Yakamoto came seemingly out of nowhere and, clearing his throat, held his glass up to toast Kagome. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Kagome's been working with us for quite some time now," he began. "I used to think she was just a lazy kid looking for a quick buck, but I was wrong. I've watched her grow during the year she's been here, forming relationships with her coworkers and customers. I've had many remarks on her service, and how friendly she can be, that is, when she wants to be." Everyone laughed at this, and he continued, "She's a hard worker, and is always willing to help out a friend or neighbor. That's why I think this is a good time to announce Kagome's promotion to floor manager."

Everyone applauded Kagome, who looked dumbfounded but undeniably pleased. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but Mr. Yakamoto held up his hand.

"I'm not done yet, missy," he said with a wink. "I don't know how Kagome could have forgotten her birthday, but we'll make sure that this is one she'll remember. I've closed the restaurant for the night, and I want everyone in here to make sure that Kagome is nothing short of wasted when she leaves this restaurant. Let's begin. Happy birthday, Kagome," he finished, and he drained his glass in one gulp.

Everyone else followed suit, and then turned to look at Kagome. She had never drank any alcohol other than wine on special occasions, and she hadn't hung out with the drinking crowd in high school. She looked at everyone in the room, who grinned at her in encouragement. She threw Inuyasha a "you are so dead when I'm done here" look, but he saw the glint of mischief in her eye. She threw her head back and downed the vodka in one gulp, coughing a bit as she did so.

"You want more?" Inuyasha said slyly, waving the almost full bottle in front of her nose. Kagome nodded.

By the end of the night, there were only a handful of people who hadn't been drinking, Inuyasha included. They had abstained after the first shot so that they could drive their friends and coworkers home, making sure they arrived safely. Kagome was completely trashed, as was appropriate for someone on their twenty-first birthday, and had passed out in the coatroom. Inuyasha made sure that no one would bother her and left her there, planning to take her home when he was done with everyone else.

By the time Inuyasha returned, it was after midnight, and Kagome was still sleeping. He picked her up carefully, with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, and walked to his truck. He placed her gently in the passenger seat, buckled the seat belt, and hopped in the driver's seat. Having been to her apartment many times before, he knew where he was going and didn't have to wake the sleeping girl next to him.

He hadn't ever met a girl quite like her before. Her ferocity and quick temper made her only more attractive in his eyes. She was stunningly beautiful, with sparkling chocolate eyes and wavy, raven-black hair. He loved her hair, which hung down to the middle of her back in thick waves, shining in the light. She almost always wore it down, but he liked it when she put it up as well. She had a sense of compassion and care for everyone she met, and an almost motherly nature to those around her. She always took care of everyone, putting her own needs and wants aside for the sake of others. Inuyasha caught himself staring and directed his gaze to the almost empty street. She was a great girl, to be sure, but Inuyasha didn't have the time or energy for a girlfriend, and he had his sights set on another girl, anyway.

When he arrived at Kagome's apartment building, he stopped the car and tried to remove Kagome from the truck without waking her. He was unsuccessful. Kagome stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, recognizing her surroundings despite her drunken state.

"You were in no condition to drive or go home alone, so I took you back here," Inuyasha said simply. He hadn't put her down or loosened his grip at all, though it seemed like the girl in his arms was quite ready to be put back on the ground.

"Put me down, Inuyasha, I can walk by myself," she said huffily. Inuyasha was very protective, and Kagome was very independent. The two traits did not mix well together, and it was a cause of many of their arguments. Inuyasha obeyed and gently set Kagome down, making sure she didn't fall. She swayed slightly, but remained standing tall. She was considerably smaller than Inuyasha, even in heels not matching him at his full height of six feet, two inches. Kagome was rather short, not even coming up to his chin in high heels. Despite her small frame, she usually managed to frighten anyone in an argument.

Kagome thanked Inuyasha and said goodbye, then turned and punched in the four-digit code to get in the front door. She trudged up the stairs, vowing never to drink that much alcohol again. She unlocked her apartment door and stumbled, squinting slightly when a lamp flicked on in the living room. Once her eyes adjusted to the unexpected light, Kagome saw an irate looking Kouga sitting on the couch.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts your rhythm in my head_

_still, I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

"Where the fuck have you been, bitch?" he snarled, advancing towards her.

"I-I was with some friends from work. They surprised me for my birthday," she managed to stammer out, all thoughts from the night flying from her head.

"Have you been drinking? You reek," Kouga said, turning up his nose in disgust and burning her with his gaze.

"It's my twenty-first birthday, so they brought drinks," Kagome said shakily. She normally wasn't this afraid of him.

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Kouga hissed, continuing his advance on Kagome, who had backed into the door. He reached up and smacked her across the face, sending her to the ground. Kagome so desperately wanted to just lay down here and go to sleep, but she found that it wasn't going to happen when Kouga pulled her up by her hair, grabbing her chin with his free hand so she was forced to look at him.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_"_You know how worried I was?" Kouga asked, staring into her eyes. Kagome didn't answer, and he smacked her again. "I love you way too much for you to treat me like this, Kagome. I don't think I could go on without you."

Kagome looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw sincerity. He put her back down and kissed her, but as soon as he pulled back, she was greeted with another slam to the face.

"That's punishment for making me worry," he said angrily, looking into her face, now discolored from the repeated blows.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

Kouga walked over to the couch and picked up a half empty beer bottle from the coffee table. He walked back over to Kagome, who had managed to pull herself to her feet and had turned to walk out the door, and smashed the bottle against the back of her head. Kagome felt the bottle shatter against her skull, and could feel what she hoped was beer and not blood run down her back. She hit her forehead against the door and fell to the ground once more. She knew she deserved it for making him worry, and that she always deserved it when he hit her, but thought that maybe this time the punishment was too severe. Biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain, she turned around again and touched a hand to her head. Feeling blood, she looked her boyfriend in the eye.

"Stop it."

Kouga stopped dead in his next advance toward her, caught off guard.

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" he yelled, causing Kagome to wince at the loud noise.

"I said, stop it."

_Well, I'll tell you my friend _

_one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down_

_a new life she has found_

Kagome had surprised herself at her boldness. She almost never stopped up to Kouga, knowing it was practically an invitation for him to hit her. She knew she deserved the next three slams in the face, but refused to let the pain show. She bit her lip again, drawing blood as her teeth punctured her bottom lip. She could feel her body ready to give out, but refused to succumb to unconsciousness. She stood her ground and stared defiantly at her boyfriend, who continued to abuse her again and again. She had made him worry, made him wait up for her. She hadn't called to say she was going to be late. It was all her fault.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will have a consequence _

_if you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

The torment finally ended as Kouga stalked off to bed, leaving Kagome lying bruised and bloody in front of the front door. Curling up in a ball and not having the strength to move to the couch, Kagome finally allowed herself to sleep.

The next morning, she was awoken by a sharp pain in her leg, caused by Kouga roughly opening the door and hitting her with the corner on his way to work. After the door slammed shut behind him, she groaned quietly to herself and looked at the clock, which read 6:30. She had slept a grand total of five hours. She pulled herself to the bathroom and examined her reflection.

Her normally creamy and blemish-free skin was discolored and swollen from the multiple hits she took. She had bruises and small cuts everywhere from the bottle, and reaching behind her head, she felt dried blood in her hair. Kagome staggered along to the bedroom, still not completely recovered from her drunken state, and collapsed on the bed, succumbing to sleep once more.

_I see the way you go_

_and swear you're right again_

_swear you're right again_

_heed my lecture_

When Kagome woke up again, she felt extremely dizzy and slightly nauseous. She hurried to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet and with a sigh began to prepare for work.

Getting ready seemed to take longer today, since Kagome was moving slower than usual. She winced in pain when she brushed her hair, careful to avoid the wound on her head. It wasn't serious, and she wasn't bleeding anymore, so she put her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't show so much and left it to heal on its own. Kagome spent half an hour applying makeup to her arms, midsection, and face. She had almost used a full bottle of foundation, and looked almost sickly due to how pale she was, though that could have just been the light. She dressed quickly, gathered her things, and headed out the door.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

As Kagome walked, she could feel eyes on her, watching her closely. She couldn't imagine why and chose to ignore them, shaking her head to clear it as she walked into the restaurant. She hung up her coat as usual, and went to find Inuyasha in the kitchen to apologize for her rudeness the night before. She spotted him near the swinging double doors of the kitchen, chopping up what looked like green onion with skill only experience could bring. He heard the clack of her heels and turned to look at her, grinning.

"Hi, Inu—"she managed to say before losing her balance and falling over. One of the cooks caught her just before she hit the ground, and looked at her with concern in his eyes. Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side, worry etched into his handsome features.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, brushing back her bangs to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm just…" was all she said before her head slumped onto her shoulder as she fainted.

_Well, I'll tell you, my friend_

_one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down _

_a new life she has found_

When Kagome came to, she was lying in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, she realized that she was in the hospital, and found Inuyasha with his head resting on his arms as he leaned on her bed. She shook him gently, and his amber eyes slowly opened, then widened when he saw her awake. He let out a deep sigh of relief and Kagome could tell he had been worried about her. He had circles forming under his eyes, and he had stubble growing on his chin. His hair looked like it could use a good brush, and he was wearing his chef's attire he had been wearing at the restaurant.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay," Inuyasha finally said.

"Um…how long have I been out exactly?" she asked. It felt like only a few hours.

"Kagome, you passed out at work and were in a coma for three days. The doctor was amazed that you managed to walk her, when they took x-rays they found serious head trauma. What the hell happened to you?" he said, suspecting the answer. He could see the bruises on her arms and face where the makeup had faded away, and he knew she had a boyfriend. It didn't take much to put it together, but he wasn't going to bring it up in case he was wrong, or until she said something first.

"I, uh, fell up the stairs on my way into the apartment, from the uh, alcohol, you know," Kagome lied quickly. Inuyasha was her friend, but he couldn't know about Kouga. The last person she told had threatened to call the police if it ever happened again and Kagome couldn't let that happen. She loved Kouga, and he said that he loved her, too. She deserved whatever he did to her, because she wasn't a good girlfriend. She didn't consider his feelings when making her decisions, and for that she needed to be punished.

_Face down in the dirt_

_she said, "This doesn't hurt."_

_She said, "I've finally had enough."_

_Face down in the dirt_

_she said, "This doesn't hurt."_

_she said, "I've finally had enough."_

Inuyasha knew instantly that she was lying; he could see it in her eyes. He took Kagome's hand and she looked at him questioningly.

"Kagome," he began, and Kagome, thinking she was about to be lectured, opened her mouth to interrupt. Before she could say anything, however, Inuyasha held up his hand for silence. "There's something you should know about me. When I was little and my mother died, my father took out his anger on me. I was only five years old, so I didn't know any better. I thought that I had been bad and so never said anything to anybody. I didn't have any friends, save for Sango and Miroku, and my brother Sesshoumaru had already graduated high school and moved out. My father died when I was eleven, and my aunt Kaede moved in to take care of me until I was eighteen. I've been taking care of myself since before I can remember, so if you think you can't be honest with me because I won't understand, you now know why you're wrong. I won't push you or force you tot ell me, but I had hoped that you could trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Kagome was taken aback at this confession. She knew that Inuyasha rarely showed emotions other than anger or annoyance, and didn't let very many people in. Miroku and Sango, both of whom she had become rather close to, told her that he lacked trust in everybody because of his past, but wouldn't tell her why.

A few minutes and one confirmed suspicion later, Inuyasha left the room to update Miroku and Sango, leaving Kagome with her thoughts. She let them wander to her two friends currently waiting for Inuyasha to let them know that she had woken up.

Sango, aside from being outrageously pretty and tough as nails, was extremely supportive and trustworthy, and had a way of making people relax when she was around. She, like Kagome, was very independent, and didn't like to ask for help. She was always smacking Miroku around for groping other women, a habit of his, and it seemed to Kagome that they should be together, but Sango made it very clear when she mentioned it that she would never be with someone who demeans women in the way Miroku would.

Miroku was very handsome, with his black hair and blue eyes, and a boyish smile that showed off his dimples. Kagome had been attracted to him from the first time they met, although she was quite certain that saying so would be too bold. She had a boyfriend, after all, and they had only known each other for a few weeks. They had had quite a few phone conversations, and they knew they basics about each other, but not to the extent Kagome would like to know someone she was dating. However, Kagome knew him well enough to say that despite being flirtatious, Miroku could be a gentleman and was always willing to help someone out.

Back in the waiting room, the two friends sat waiting for Inuyasha to inform them on Kagome's status. They stood up when they saw him walking down the hall towards them, and sighed in unison with relief when he flashed them a thumbs up.

"So she's okay?" Miroku asked, concern written all over his face.

"She's fine. She just woke up, so she'll be able to go home soon," Inuyasha replied, sinking gratefully into a nearby chair.

"That's good. Did she tell you what happened?" Miroku asked.

"You know, for someone who isn't interested in Kagome, you seem rather interested. He hasn't shut up about her for more than five minutes," Sango said, looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm just concerned for our friend, Sango," Miroku said patiently.

"You guys wanna see her?" Inuyasha broke up the potential argument before it could begin.

"Yeah!" they said in unison. They followed Inuyasha to Kagome's room, and upon entering, were greeted with Kagome's beaming face.

The next day, Kagome's doctor released her to go home. They had only kept her there because she was in a coma, and kept her an additional night for observation. As long as she stayed off her feet for a week, she was free, and Kagome couldn't be happier. She had talked to Inuyasha about something important she needed his help with. He had agreed, just like she knew he would, though he had no idea what he was helping her with.

Inuyasha drove Kagome home in his truck, and she motioned for him to follow her inside. He obliged, and followed Kagome up the half flight of stairs to a white door labeled 17B. Kagome unlocked the door and walked inside. Inuyasha immediately noticed that the place was completely trashed, and figured that Kagome did all of the cleaning. He heard her sigh and followed her down a hall to another closed door at the end, which she opened. A tan-skinned man with long black hair lay sleeping, and was woken up by Kagome throwing a pillow at him.

"Wake up, Kouga," she said with determination in her voice. Kouga groaned and yawned, looking at Kagome with half-closed eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said, his voice rising. Kagome didn't even blink.

"In the hospital. You should know, since you fucking put me there," Kagome spat, anger dripping from every word. Kouga threw a shirt and a pair of jeans over his blue and green striped boxers and stood up, walking over to Kagome. He moved to kiss her, but she turned her head and Kouga ended up kissing the wall behind her. Kagome looked at him with a steely expression on her face, and Inuyasha just watched silently, unnoticed from the hallway. He was smart enough to know that he was only there for moral support.

Kagome stepped out of the doorway and pointed towards the living room. Kouga didn't seem to understand, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kouga asked. He was genuinely confused, but Inuyasha noticed that he seemed to be more concerned with his own condition than Kagome's.

"Get out," she said simply, opening the door and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Both men gaped at her. Whatever they had been expecting, that wasn't it.

"What did you just say?" Kouga asked disbelievingly. He was sure his ears had just deceived him.

"I'm sick of you treating me like shit, so get out," she repeated.

Kouga immediately started throwing everything he could reach, raging about and yelling things neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could understand.

"I don't think she made herself quite clear," Inuyasha said, shoving Kouga out the door.

_Face down in the dirt_

_she said, "This doesn't hurt."_

_she said, "I've finally had enough."_

"I've had enough," Kagome said with such a tone of finality that Kouga instantly shut his open mouth before she slammed the door in his face.


	5. I know this isn't what you wanted

I really don't know how everyone will take this. But let me just say, this note has been a long time coming.

Face Down is, for the time being, on hiatus. In other words, I'm putting it on hold for now. I got slammed with work my first week of my sophomore year, which was completely unexpected, and I'm already behind. I was casted in my school musical this year [Smokey Joe's Café, I'm so excited!, I'm in choir, I have a job and it's becoming overwhelming enough. I actually quit as manager of the volleyball team because I can't do it all anymore. On top of issues with my family, a close friend leaving home to go back to the marines, and all of the hullabaloo and drama regarding homecoming, this story is the least of my priorites.

Honestly, whether or not I'll continue is up for debate. But, I still have chapter outlines and a halfway completed chapter, so whenever I decide to pick up the story again, I'm ready. To be honest, though, don't expect anything before Thanksgiving break. That's really the best I can do for now.

I want to thank you all for your support thus far, and I'm hoping you guys will stick with me right now. I'm trying to fall back into my old routine of organized chaos that is my life.

I'm trying, guys. I really am.

Thank you all so much,

LoveableOaf


End file.
